1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of ejecting a liquid such as an ink.
2. Related Art
In the past, various types of technologies of ejecting a liquid such as an ink onto a medium such as printing paper have been offered. For example, in JP-A-2011-140173, a liquid discharge head where a first pressurized liquid chamber and a second pressurized liquid chamber of which full lengths from a common liquid chamber are different from each other are alternately arrayed, is disclosed. In a configuration of JP-A-2011-140173, the first pressurized liquid chamber and the second pressurized liquid chamber are controlled into flow path properties which are the same to each other, by the configuration that positions and shapes of narrowing units which apply flow path resistance to the ink by being formed on a downstream side of the common liquid chamber in the first pressurized liquid chamber and the second pressurized liquid chamber are different from each other.
However, in the configuration of controlling the flow path properties of the first pressurized liquid chamber and the second pressurized liquid chamber depending on the position and the shape of the narrowing unit within a flow path as the configuration of JP-A-2011-140173, since a structure of the flow path reaching a nozzle through each pressurized liquid chamber from the common liquid chamber is complicated, there is a problem that the formation of the flow path is not actually easy. Specifically, the flow path of the same flow path properties is unlikely to be formed in the first pressurized liquid chamber and the second pressurized liquid chamber on the basis of the configuration that the positions and the shapes of the narrowing units are different from each other.